TWISTED
by WORD1012
Summary: Things are getting a bit...Twisted around here...
1. Chapter 1

Junior year… The year Nikki's life changed forever. For the better? Or worst? You'll find out…

Nikki woke up on the morning of the first day of school to see messages on her phone from Brandon they've been there since last night without a response. "He probably sent it while Brianna was playing princess sugar plum games and killed the battery…" she said to herself.

Brandon: Hey Nikki! Can't wait to see you tomorrow and spend another year with you! (3)

8:30 pm

Nikki smiled to herself. And after gushing at the messages for a few more minutes she finally got up and got ready for school.

Once she got to school she noticed she DIDN'T have a locker next to Mackenzie anymore! Then she started putting stuff away in her locker when suddenly her BFFs Chloe and Zoey came rushing to her and they did a group hug…

"OMG Nikki! I missed you SO much!" Chloe squealed

"Yeah! I feel like this is going to be a great year for us!" Zoey said

"Yeah I can't-" Nikki began but someone shouting her name interrupted her, she turned around to see Brandon speed walking to her…

"Brandon! I-" Nikki tried to speak again but Brandon smiled really big and pressed his lips to hers! As they were kissing a million thoughts were going through Nikki's head. "OMG OMG OMG! BRANDON IS KISSING ME!" she thought.

When Brandon broke the kiss Nikki couldn't speak. She was too stunned and filled with too many emotions. Lucky for her he spoke first…

"Nikki I'm SO glad to see you!" He said as he brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

Before Nikki could say anything Mackenzie strutted over…

"hey losers! And Brandon! Don't forget about my Back to school party tonight! But PLEASE don't get too excited! The only reason dorks like you Nikki are invited is because EVERYONE is invited! But Brandon YOU should be excited! I WANT you there! Besides I bought a new dress and a new lip gloss JUST for you!" She giggled.

Then she blew a kiss to Brandon and strutted off…

"Okay I feel a bit weird to say this but…I'm totally going to that party! I can't wait!" Chloe gushed.

"Yeah even if it's Mackenzie's party I wouldn't miss it! It's the hottest party of the year!" Nikki said.

But before anything more could be said the bell rang and they headed off.


	2. THE PARTY

Hey everyone! Update! Please share this story with your friends! Love ya!

Later after school, Nikki was texting Chloe and Zoey…

Nikki: OMG guys! I can't wait for that party!

Chloe: IKR!?

Zoey: wait…what are you guys wearing cuz I just realized I got nothing…

Nikki:…

Chloe:…

Nikki: OMG WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!

Chloe: I'm literally walking through the door sit tight guys we have some shopping to do!

In no time Chloe arrived at Nikki's house with Zoey…

"Hey, guys! Thanks, Chloe you're literally the best!" Nikki said as she climbed in and sat down

"I know…NOW LET'S GO!" Chloe screeched

Nikki & Zoey tossed and turned as Chloe sped through the streets…

"Chloe! Can you PLEASE slow down!? You're going to make me lose my snack!" Zoey yelled

"yeah! Besides! The party starts at like what 7? It's only like…5 o clock! Chill!" Nikki shouted

"the perfect dress does NOT show up magically and immediately noobs!" Chloe protested

"well if you want a $400 speeding ticket then go ahead and continue!" Zoey said slyly

Chloe quickly slowed down without another word! Once they got to the mall they spent an hour and 20 minutes shopping. Then they all rushed to Nikki's house and got ready together…

"SQUEE! We look TOO perfect!" Chloe squealed

"Yeah can't wait to see Theo, Marcus, & Brandon's face when we STRUT in there like we own the place!" Zoey giggled.

"haha. Yeah, but don't you remember- OMG IS BRANDON EVEN COMING?!" Nikki screeched

"um well, he never said… text him" Chloe said

So Nikki messaged Brandon…

"OMG guys! He said yes! Do I still look perfect!?" Nikki asked

"Yes, Nikki but we DEFINITELY need to leave now!" Zoey said pointing to the clock

Then the 3 girls scrambled out to make it on time and just barely made it!

"you know Mackenzie sucks and all that but she definitely has party skills!" Chloe said as they gawked in astonishment at the party.

There were balloons, streamers, tons of party food, a dance floor flashing lights, and just everything!

"Nikki!" Brandon said as he walked through the front door and saw her…

"oh hey, Brandon!" Nikki chirped

"you look great i-" he began

"Brandon! OMG! You look more handsome than ever! Like my dress?!" Mackenzie gushed as she immersed from the crowd. And her dress was a short little red dress that had a low cut v neck and a lot of lace…

"a bit revealing but…okay…I guess" he replied

"Thanks! Now I hope you enjoy the party! And Nikki there's wing dings that you can go pig out on like the pig you are!" Mackenzie said sweetly then disappeared…

"well, I guess we should try to have fun!" Brandon said cheerfully

So they all made their way to the dance floor and danced forever! Eventually, Brandon went off to get a drink and the others just chilled, chatted, and just had fun! Until eventually, Nikki realized Brandon had been gone for awhile…

"um, I'm going to go look for Brandon guys…" She said

And as she made her way through the crowd she bumped into him…literally…

"oh! Hey Brandon…I was just going to get you…um, where were you? You were gone forever!"

"I was nowhere! Let's go…dance or whatever…!" he said then pushed past her

Something wasn't right…


	3. WHY IS EVERYTHING TWISTED!

**Hey everyone! Update! Thanks for reading! Let's get** _ **TWISTED**_ **to the top!**

THE DAY AFTER THE PARTY AT SCHOOL…

Nikki was at her locker still trying to figure out what was up with Brandon when Mackenzie came up to her…

"so! Enjoyed the party dork?! I had LOADS of fun!" she giggled

"Mackenzie, I'm not in the mood for this so can you not?" Nikki asked

"okay but you better watch your back Maxwell I officially have Brandon wrapped around my finger…he won't even look at you soon!" she said

"what is that supposed to mean!?" Nikki questioned

"you don't want to know…!" she cackled

Mackenzie strutted off and left Nikki to question everything. When Chloe and Zoey came up to her they noticed how…out of it she looked…

"Nikki are you okay?" Chloe asked

"something is horribly wrong guys…" Nikki said softly

Nikki went on and on about Brandon's strange behavior at the party and Mackenzie's taunts…

"whoa…" Zoey gaped

"yeah…" Chloe said

"the only sensible thing I can think of is just…confronting Brandon…" Zoey said

"I guess but I mean I need time…like what would i-" Nikki began but then a bunch of buzzing went off and everyone started checking their phones…

"huh, it's from the school newspaper app…in the gossip column…OH!" Chloe gasped

"M" Zoey shrieked

"GEE!" Nikki cried

On the column, it showed a picture of Brandon and Mackenzie kissing with the headlines saying "THE SCHOOL'S NEWEST POWER COUPLE IS HERE: BRANKENZIE!". And to make matters worse it was JUST posted like 2 seconds ago…

"NOOOOO!" Nikki screamed

"Nikki shhh!" Chloe hissed

"That's it. That's what Mackenzie was talking about and that's why Brandon has been acting weird! They're dating…but…this can't be! The Brandon I know and love would never do this!" Nikki cried. More buzzing went off only this time it was a video…of Mackenzie and Brandon…at her party…having…sex…

"a sex tape too!?" Chloe screeched "okay this is just plain ridiculous!"

Patrick strolled up to them with a smug look on his face…

"well Nikki if Brandon's OVER you I'd be fine with you GETTING ON me if you know what I mean!" he snarked

"Patrick leave her ALONE! You're such a pervert!" Zoey yelled

"yeah don't let me go karate kid on you!" Chloe growled

"okay okay sheesh!" he said as he scrambled off

"that's it I HAVE to speak with Brandon…" Nikki said shakily

 **What will happen next?! Stay tuned!**


	4. CONFESSION

**Hey guys chapter 3 let's go!**

After Nikki spent forever hunting down Brandon she finally found him alone with puffy red eyes like he was crying in the library…

"BRANDON WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON?!" Nikki screeched

"Nikki I-" Brandon began

"I thought you liked me…" Nikki said shakily

"I do but it's complicated…"

"Brandon please don't spare my feelings… you and Mackenzie are dating…you guys had sex…how could you like me in all that?" Nikki said as a lump started forming in her throat

"Nikki this is going to sound insane but…im doing this because I love you…" Brandon said

"how?" Nikki said with a tear actually streaming down her cheek

"So…you know how I don't have a lot of money? Well, I couldn't pay the school tuition for 2 months and…the only reason I was still here was because I was begging like crazy! Well my grandma is good friends with Mackenzie's mom and she offered to pay my tuition and my grandma accepted of course and I was so happy! Well at the party Mackenzie basically FORCED me to have sex with her and "date" or else she would have her mom stop paying my tuition! I didn't know how she would do it but knowing Mackenzie she would find a way so I had to accept because the second they stop paying I'm out of here…and God knows I can't get through my days without seeing your face every day so I agreed and I felt so horrible that I couldn't act normal with you at the party…"

"wow…" Nikki gasped

"yeah… now I'm officially Mackenzie's little puppet… if I don't do whatever she wants I'm out and…you're the only thing that keeps me going, Nikki!" Brandon said while crying

Nikki wrapped her arms around him and they cried together

"Brandon I don't know what I'm gonna do but I'll find a way to save you…because I'll always have your back…" Nikki said

 **So I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry, it was short and sorry I took so long to update its been really busy lately but yeah byyyyeeeee!**


End file.
